I join Total Drama season Four
by idisconnectshoulderblades
Summary: When i, a farm girl from PA join tda  Total drama adventure  Everything goes topsy turvy!
1. Chapter 1

I stood before the total drama crew, blushing furiously. Chris was trying to find one more female contestant for the newest season, total drama adventure. and i was one of the final three.

Chris read the basics about each one of us to the crew so they could decide.

"Lily Prestine, age fifteen, 4ft 8 inches tall, 219 lbs, and a huge total drama fan." Chris read. I watched the guys look at each other eyebrows raised. I knew what they wanted. The hottest girl. And though i hate vain people, that was probably me.

"Madeline Fresky, age twenty three, height 6 feet 1 inch, weight, 175 lbs. Doesnt care about total drama in the least bit, but her mom made her sign up."

I stood up straighter for i was the next one up. "Nikki Roberts, age sixteen, heigh 5 feet 4 inches, weight, 105, breast size C."

"Why the hell did you read that out loud?" I cried, than covered my mouth. I probably shouldnt have done that now everyone probably thought im a loudmouth.

"Cause I felt like it. And i know the guys wanted to know!" Chris said with his signiture smile. "Now lets decide by voting who we want to be the final two."

Everyone voted, and somehow it was me vs. Madeline. Lily ran out of the auditioning room tears streaming down her face.

"Now, Nikki, tell us about yourself. you've got five minutes." Said Chris.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want them to know everything, because if i did get in (And the chances looked pretty good in my opinion) I wanted to have a few suprises. But i did want to seem like a worthy teamate, so i decided to tell them a quick story about my past.

"Well, I was born in a small town in PA known as spring city, with a mom, a dad, and a half sister." When my parents got seperated when i was five, we moved in next door to my grandparents. They were real country people, and since i had spent most of my time there before we moved anyway, i was a tomboy already.

My grandparents died so once again we moved, even more in the country when i was eleven. We owned horses (I already knew how to ride from lessons my mom made me take) Cows and the cutest little piglets! Anyway, i guess theres no other way to describe me than a cowgirl really." I shrugged.

Lily told a weak story that sounded made up about her parents both dying and being adopted by children haters.

I was lucky. I won.

And a week later, I was enjoying the ride to the setting of total drama adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of total drama adventure. I stood nervously in the back, waiting for our intros. I could hear Chris talking about all the 'exciting things' we were going to be doing and i gulped. And than i heard him introducing us.

"And please welcome our returning competetors!" Chris smiled.

"Bridgette!" Bridgette walked out the door and somehow tripped.

"Owen!" Owen tripped and fell on top of poor Bridgette.

"Dj!"

"Katie and Sadie"

"Justin"

"Heather"

"Tyler"

"Lindsay"

"Duncan"

"Leshawna"

"Gwen"

"Beth"

"Geoff"

"Noah"

"Alejandro"

"Cody"

"Courtney"

"Harold"

"Sierra"

"Eva"

"Ezekiel"

"And Izzy!"

The contestents continued falling on top of each other untill the pile was a tangled mess of arms and legs.

"and Finally, and new contestant will be joining us. She's a country girl who enjoys horseriding, reading, listening to italian music and japenese anime, its Nikki!"

I walked in and of course, tripped.

My head was on top of Courtneys feet, my arms both crushed. My face was inches away from noah and my legs were somehow entangled with Ezekiels legs.

I snickered, pulled my arms out from DJ and Eva, yanked my legs away from Ezekiel, and rolled off of the pile. I fished around and pulled Izzy out, and she laughed crazily and did a handspring. I continued fishing and found Zekes arm, and, giving a hard yank, pulled him out from under Leshawna.

"Thanks Eh!" He said. I smiled. "No problemo. Now could you help me get the others?"

Chris looked into the camera. "Will Ezekiel actually stay in the game for more than two games this time? Will he and Nikki ever manage to untangle this mess? Find out after the break on Total Drama Adventure!"

"Hey Chris! A little help please?" I asked with a smile."

"I would, but my hair might get messed up sooo... chef?"

Chef walked up and began yanking everyone out one by one. When Noah came out I walked over to stand beside him.

"So, I hear you like reading." Noah said.

I grinned back. "Yea, I like the classics. But I also like some other fictional and actually kind of romance."

"Are you some kind of twilight freak or something?"

"Nope. I read the series. It was ok. Not exceptional, but ok. But the movies lacked in plot."

"Wow. A contestent with brains. Thats hard to come by here." As if to prove Noahs point, Lindsay walked by.

"Hi Ned! Hi Missy!" She cried.

I glanced at Tyler, than winked. And suddenly my attitude changed.

"Hi Lindsay! Oh my gosh i love your Nail polish! We should like soo do each others makeup sometime!"

Lindsay squealed. "Oh my gosh that sounds like it would be so much fun! Maybe we could go shopping to! I love your jeans, but you need a new shirt."

She walked away to Tyler, actually remembering him somehow.

_In the confessional_

Noah: Okay, am i imagining it, or is there actually a new girl whos smart and can totally act?

Nikki: Yea, okay, so im being a bit of a kiss up. But in my opinion, making allies even on other teams is good. Not only do you have a friend, but if you make it to the final two, you have more people rooting for you!"

_Out of the confessional_

Noah glanced at me. "Okay, what was that?"

"Well, I dont want any enemies, even though i doubt ill get along with Courtney or Heather. I can't deal with bossy people. I'm normally pretty even headed but when someone bosses me around and i know what im doing... i lose it."

Noah nodded. Ezekiel walked up behind us. "Yo yo yo whats up." He said.

"Okay homeschool-" Noah began to comment on something about his hair, but i cut him off.

"Oh hey Zeke. So you were homeschooled your whole life, right? Thats cool. I was homeschooled till sixth grade."

_In the confessional_

Ezekiel: Wow eh! No one else on this show was never homeschooled like the Zeke!


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled happily and walked around talking to total drama contestents.

"So you like Japan, correct?" I asked Harold with a smile.

"I find the culture very fascinating. So you read Anime? gosh!" Harold replied

"Yea, and i like the gameshows as well."

Later I talked to Eva about working out.

"I spend about six hours a week at a gym. What about you?"

"About 8 a day. Who cares."

In the confessional

Nikki: Okay i know i said i'd be friends with everybody but that doesnt mean that i have to talk to her right?"

After confessional.

Chris finally finished getting his hair fixed.

"Okay, now that we're back, its time to make teams!" He grinned that sickening grin of his into the camera.

"Oh chris, you'll make the best teams ever!" Sierra cried.

"This season, its a battle of genders! Girls vs. guys!"

I walked over to the girls, high fiving as i went.

"I'm gonna miss you babe!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

The two began making out.

I sighed and glanced over at the other team.

"So whats our first challenge?" Asked Courtney.

"Well, today im actually going to focus on our couples and singles." Chris replied.

"WHAT!" everyone cried, Some of the couples joyfully, us singles a little wary.

"Yep! romance!"

I glanced at the guys.

In the confessional

Nikki: Of course im excited about this! I dont have a boyfriend back home right now, and i find certain contestents... delicious."

Gwen: Ok this is going to be awkward with me and trent and duncan and courtney. I like trent and we're going out again, and duncans with courtney again but knowing chris... ugh!"

Katie and Sadie:  
Katie: Ohmygosh i so hope we get Justin!  
Sadie Yea justin is so scrumptious!"

After confessional.

"First we're going to have you guys sent in groups of two into this carnival. I dont know if youll get romantic but if you do..."

"Whats the challenge in this?" Asked heather.

"No challenge." Chris replied snickering. "You can pick your partner.

Alejandro glanced at heather and she acted like she didnt notice. Finally she turned and walked slowly towards him, her hair, back to its original length, hanging down like it had been in the first season.

Bridgette and geoff ran to each other and started kissing. Tyler held out his arms and lindsay jumped into them.

Courtney walked over to duncan, gwen held hands with Trent, and Izzy sat on Owens shoulder.

Sierra squealed, hugging codys head tightly. Katie and Sadie ran over to Justin. Leshawna and harold stood side by side.

And than... it was just us singles.

Myself, Beth, and Eva were the only girls, D.J Ezekiel and Noah the only guys.

D.J smiled. "Beth, we're sort of friends. want to just hang out?"

beth walked up and stood beside D.J

Eva glared at homeschool. Noah slid beside me.

In the confessional

Noah: okay, it was between smart actress and anger management girl who probably wants to kill me. Who would you choose?"

After confessional

Ezekiel walked up to D.J

"Could we trade girls eh? This ones tried to strangle me."

"Sure."

"Now i want you to act... coupley." Chris told us. "Hold hands."

Noah took my hand, his large one warm and soft against my cool calloused palm.

And than we walked into the carnival.


End file.
